johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
HarryM1
Harry is a Lunar Child who was first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. They seem to be a fairly level headed person who enjoys singing and praising Luna. They are never seen after the forums are purged, leaving their fate unknown. Description For a cultist, Harry is fairly well-adjusted and seems to be level headed. He seems to be compassionate to an extent as he comforts Hina616 after her boyfriend broke up with her. He also enjoys singing, devoting most of his songs to Luna. History Harry is first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. He introduces himself in his bio as someone who loves singing. He says he sings at night in hopes that his voice reaches and pleases Luna. He is later seen comforting Hina616 in another thread after her boyfriend broke up with her. He tells her that the Lunar Children are her true family. When Hina posts an image of the necklace she found at the fishery, Harry claims that the fishery was actually off limits. He later shows an interest in the Moon Children, coming to the realization that Kelbris was one of them. He gives Kelbris some praise for his discoveries regarding ascension and wishes that Kelbris was one of them instead of a Moon Child. After the forums are purged, Harry is never seen again. His fate is unknown. Conversations Forum Post 1 Harry comforts Hina after her break up. Hina616: "HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone ^^''You can all call me Hina (as I was recommended I picked a name that honored mother and I thought this one was the cutest ~ <3 )" Hina616: "I was just accepted a few weeks ago and even though I live about 1 hour away I plan to come visit the meeting grounds as often as I can (even if I gotta hitch hike I want to experience the power of Luna!!!!!!)" Hina616: "As of 2 days ago my bf left me "Because this creepy cult shit is too much for me" FUCK HIM he does not understand how important this is and was not right for me anyways." Hina616: "He is cold and alone without the love of mother and does not even realise this." Hina616: "However the expeiance hurt me pretty bad, so I could really use some support from my loving brothers and sister at this time." Hina616: "I wanted to hopefully show him the way and him maybe ascend with me to be with mother together, but I suppose mother has other plans." Hina616: "Im really happy to be accepted and thank you all for being here for me." HarryM1: "Hey girl thats areal shame, oh well sucks for him." HarryM1: "You will always have your true family, as well as the moon mother and father." HarryM1: "Our dreams and even further beyond waits for us in the future, so forget about the ignorant and the weak minded." Forum Post 2 Harry tells Hina the fishery is off limits. Hina616: "I was forced to go out of state to visit with some family recently." Hina616: "While I was in the area, I went to the place I was told about that the blood moon ritual was performed in." Hina616: "I was hoping maybe I could use some of the power there, left over from the ceremony to make contact with someone from beyond this parallelos and gain knowlege." Hina616: "I think I failed -_-;'But I did find this cool necklace, I was wondering if it belonged to anyone who was here for the ritual?" HarryM1: "That is a pretty obnoxiously big image, but yeah looks pretty cool. Nice find, but wasn't that place meant to be off limits?" Forum Post 3 Harry discovers more about the Moon Children and uncovers information about Kelbris. HarryM1: "They were a group that thought that they knew luna, there really isn't much more to say." sin_yarikh: "There was also an individual known as Kelbris,but information about him even amongst what was stolen from them during the time Regiminis infiltrated the ranks for us is basically zilch." sin_yarikh: "I do know for a fact he was said to hold some affiliation with our father, the founder of our current group,based off what a elder said in a meeting last month." Jarilo333: "I know a bit about them as well seeing as I used to be a member before I followed a friend of mine over here to the truth." Jarilo333: "But I will need to wait for permission to talk much about it, Im already on thin ice for being such a loud mouth, haha!" HarryM1: "huh I guess maybe I am a bit ignorant, I had no idea kelbris was of direct relation to them!" HarryM1: "If I recall from my studies, a good portion of our current parallelos knowledge and the knowledge of transcendence is based off what Regiminis discovered about him back in 2010." HarryM1: "Its a shame he died in what I believe was 1998, he could have truly seen glory had he walked our path." Forum Bio Harry introduces himself as a singer. "I am a man of the night, I go out at night and enjoy singing to my mother in the light of her moon. I sing and sing in hopes that my talent of the voice she has gifted me with pleases her when I return all of this gift to her through my songs. One day I hope to ascend so that I can sing eternally in her majesty." Trivia * The username "HarryM1" is a reference to the character "Harry Mason", the protagonist of the video game Silent Hill. Category:Characters